Zach Sherwin
}} Zachery James "Zach" Sherwin (formerly known as MC Mr. Napkins) is an American YouTuber, rapper and comedian who has appeared in five ERBs so far. He has also helped write the ERBs with Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD after the episode he first appeared in, including Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, and Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. He also appeared as a guest rapper in Dis Raps For Hire 13. Appearances Season 1 *Albert Einstein Season 2 *Doc Brown *Sherlock Holmes Season 3 *Ebenezer Scrooge *Stephen King Season 4 *Egon Spengler Gallery :Main gallery: Zach Sherwin/Gallery Trivia *Each of his appearances share multiple similarities: **Apart from Poe vs King, every battle he's been in features some kind of doctor (medicine, philosophy, etc.) ***7: Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking ***24: Doc Brown, Doctor Who ***26: Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson, Batman ***39: Ebenezer Scrooge, Donald Trump **Each of his characters has a distinguishing characteristic that none of the others possess: ***Einstein - Only one to rap first, only one in front of a static background ***Brown - Only one with a character played by EpicLLOYD on his side of the battle ***Sherlock - Only one with one rapper assisting him ***Scrooge - Only one not labeled highly intelligent or competent in one domain, only one to battle a team of four rappers rather than just one or two ***King - Only one to not face a title rapper played by Nice Peter ***Spengler - Only one to be in a group of more than two rappers. **Most of Zach's title opponents were played by Peter: Stephen Hawking, Doctor Who, Batman, and Donald Trump. **Both of his nonfiction-focused battles involve a Stephen -king of some sort; Stephen King and Stephen Hawking, specifically. *He has had the most guest appearances out of all other guests. *He, George Watsky, Key & Peele, DeStorm Power, and Rhett & Link so far, are the only guest stars to have a rapping role in more than 1 season. **He and George Watsky are also the only guests to have a rapping role in every season so far. ***Counting the fourth and tenth doctor as separate characters, he is the only guest rapper to play a title character in every season. *He was the first and, so far, only guest rapper in Dis Raps For Hire. *Originally, he had the stage name "MC Mr. Napkins", but dropped it and is now known as simply Zach Sherwin. However, he is still mainly credited as MC Mr. Napkins in the descriptions of earlier ERBs. *ERB writer Mike Betette said that Sherwin was "the best" person at wordplay whilst in the ERB Wiki chat. *Season 1 is the only season where he only has one role. *He usually plays rappers with gray hair. (Einstein, Brown, and Scrooge) *During the Off The Top event, he and Lloyd were in the rap battle skit with Jeffrey Dahmer VS Bambi, Steven Spielberg VS Michael Bay, and Ben Franklin VS Doctor Octopus with Sherwin as Dahmer, Bay, and Doctor Octopus. Category:Actors Category:ERB Crew Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters